<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Phenetics by sapphireswimming</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25870291">Phenetics</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphireswimming/pseuds/sapphireswimming'>sapphireswimming</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Danny Phantom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Episode: s01e06 What You Want, Friendship, Gen, Gen Work, Ghost Tucker Foley, Humor, One Shot, Through Danny Phantom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2012-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2012-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:27:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>166</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25870291</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphireswimming/pseuds/sapphireswimming</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny and Tucker discuss originality</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Danny Fenton &amp; Tucker Foley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Through Danny Phantom</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Phenetics</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted here: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/8169889/36/Through-Danny-Phantom</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"No need to worry," he declared proudly. "You can sit this one out, Danny, 'cause Tucker Fantom's on the case!"</p>
<p>"Tucker Phantom?" Danny repeated, caught more than a little off guard by everything that was happening. Desiree loose. The flying car. Tucker having ghost powers. Taking his name… He put up his hands in a placating gesture as he began, "Okay, besides the fact that the name is totally not original…"</p>
<p>"What do you mean, not original?" Tucker huffed indignantly.</p>
<p>"Uh, I mean, Tucker Phantom is kinda the same thing as Danny Phantom." Danny nonplussed.</p>
<p>"Not 'Phantom', you idiot," Tucker corrected. "'Fantom.' It's Tucker Fantom. So I can keep the 'T.F. as in too fine' gag."</p>
<p>"Oh! I get it." Danny cried, sitting up straight in the backseat. "Spelled with an 'f', not a 'ph'."</p>
<p>"Exactly."</p>
<p>"Uh, figments of my imagination," the blonde surfer stuttered, interrupting them. "Can you focus on the task at hand? Like, uh, the fact that we're totally about to crash!"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>